Oh the Games We Play
by chineezlamp59
Summary: well... i warn all who are about to read this. Missy is no ordinary girl... she's a "head"misstress at hogwarts and boy do the boys love her.... read on to find out the many adventures and many boys....


Disclaimer:I am the ravenclaw ride and yes you can still ride me for a quarter...

new quote written by me: stope undressing me with your eyes!.... i can do it myself.

Oh The Games We Play  
By Emily Coleman and Emily Bellinger  
  
Kaley Eksen walked down the Hogwarts corridor as if she owned the place. Truth be told, she practically did. Every boy, first to seventh year, let their jaws drop to the floor, staring that the incredible "headmistress" in front of them. Kaley smirked at the boys, and gave them a slight wink, wrapping the bright red boa around her neck once again.  
  
"Hey boys..." She told them seductively as they errupted in a scream of whispers talking about the fact that the headmistress had spoken to them. Kaley stopped by a classroom, and checked her watch. Harry would be out any minute. She smiled, knowing that her five o'clock every Tuesday was so fond of her. He never missed a night, never missed a payment. She was just waiting for him to say something incredibly stupid, like her loved her.  
  
"Hiya Missy!" Harry smiled, and weaved his fingers in between hers. She grinned seductively, loving the fact that the entire school called her that. Missy, now that had a ring to it. The name Kaley was terrible compared to sweet, seductive, dirty Missy. Headmistress Missy to be precise. She loved being the Headmistress of the school. Every guy was fawning over her, and she was the richest girl in school because of it. Of course, headmistress was only a play on words, she wasn't exactly the ruler of the school, but Missy sured liked to think it.  
  
"Why hello Harry." Missy told him with a hint of a smile. She kissed his neck, letting her tounge out, feeling the goosebumps form on his neck. The girls didn't like her much, in fact hated her, but they put up with her because of what she knew. They could find out if their boyfriend was cheating on them through Missy. She knew all the dirt of the school, for a price. Nothing Missy ever did was free. Of course, many times the girls found it hard to get a man who thought they measured up to Missy. No one ever measured up to Missy. That was except Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Get a room!" She heard a shout behind her, from no other that Draco himself. A group sounded in laughter around him, as they found the incredibly lame line hillariously funny.  
  
"I have one Mr. Malfoy." Missy shouted back, kissing Harry on the lips with more passion this time, just to annoy Draco.  
  
She heard shouts from behind.  
  
"WOO HOO!" The boys around Draco began to scream, egging her on, loving the fact she was about to do the nasty with Harry right there. They waved their hands in the air like crazy encouraging one of their own sex to get the girl.  
  
Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an incredibly passionate kiss. She slide her tongue across his lips begging for some lovin'. Harry seemed to respond that same way, enticing her with his tongue while exploring her mouth. Missy felt something poke her in the leg, as she guessed it was his wand. She muffled her laugh within his mouth. His wand...  
  
"Kaley Eksen!" Missy pulled away quickly, wiping off the side of her lip and fixing her skirt. She turned to face McGonagall. Harry quickly grabbed her by her waist so she could stand in front of him. He sure had something to hide.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" She responded ever so politely, as she quickly buttoned part of her shirt. Harry had most certainly caught her off gaurd. Of course, he always had something new planned for his Tuesday nights at-  
  
"In my office now." McGonagall told her sternly.  
  
"But Professor," Kaley began in an innocent adolescent voice, "I have to go to class."  
  
"You can miss it for now, we must talk." Missy's eyes slowly leaked salty water.  
  
"But...but..." She choked on her tears, "I didn't mean to Professor, Harry told me to do it. I swear I didn't want to. He...he..." The tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she fell to the floor. "He...made...me..."  
  
McGonagall quickly knelt down next to the crying child.  
  
"Poor dear." She shot a cold look at Harry quickly and turned her attention back to Missy. "Lets get you to the hospital wing, and cleaned up. Poor child." The old professor helped Missy to her feet while keeping a steady hand arm on her shoulder. "Potter, detention with me the rest of this week." Harry nodded as McGonagall lead the crying girl down the hall.  
  
"That's a lie!" Malfoy's voice could be heard echoing down the hall. McGonagall turned abruptly on her heels.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about Mr. Malfoy?" She asked agrivated. Missy stared at him equally as angry.  
  
"I saw the entire thing!" He shouted. If there was one thing he hated more than Potter, it had to be Missy. She was always thinking up witty comebacks for everything he said. There was no stopping the whore when she was on a role. Well not this time. "She was the one who kissed Harry."  
  
"I...d-did not!" Missy screamed back at him, the tears streaming down her face. "I-if you only kn-knew what its l-like to have all the g-guys wanting a p-piece of y-you..." She struggled to get out her words. If there was one thing Missy was good at, it was lying and acting. That was the way she got most of her clients, and got out of most of the trouble. Malfoy couldn't do anything to stop her.  
  
"Don't lie Eksen! You suck at it anyway." Draco shouted to her. Missy buried herself in her Professor's shoulder.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone like me?" She sobbed as McGonagall lead her down the hall.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, join Mr. Potter for that detention." She told boldly over her shoulder.  
  
"What in the hell did I do?" He retaliated down the hall after the retreating Professor and student.  
  
Missy sat on the hospital bed, not looking the least bit traumatized.  
  
"What did you say happened to you?" Asked Madaam Pomfrey, looking through bottles of potions, trying to think of something to give her.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Missy responded, suddenly acting nervous and self concious. SHe had to put on the act again. "I mean, it was really hard to tell McGon..." Her sentence was lost in a flood of tears again.  
  
"Oh, its alright dear, no one needs to know." She patted Missy on the back, and disappeared into her office. Missy grinned slyly, propping herself on the pillow behind. Now she could be alone and get some much needed sleep. At least she thought she was alone.  
  
"Hi Kaley!" Neville's annoying voice resounded in her head. She took a deep breath in a opened her eyes to see Neville, sitting in front of her. He had a hideous grin plastered on his face as he held a boquet of flowers.  
  
"They're...they're...they're," He tried to hold back a sneeze and ended up blowing snot all over Missy, "They're for you." He wipped the back of his hand on his noise.  
  
"Thanks Neville." Missy waited a moment in silence, shaking her foot.  
  
"You can-"  
  
"It was awful-"  
  
They both began at the same time.  
  
"You can go now Neville." Missy told cooly, seriously wanting to sleep.  
  
"It was an awful thing Harry did to you today. If you want me to beat him up for you I will." He held up his fists, as Harry was right in front of him. "I'd punch him right in the balls if you wanted me to."  
  
"God knows you'd enjoy that..." Missy mumbled, playing with the ring on her finger.  
  
"What?" Neville asking, thinking the statement was directed to him.  
  
"I need some sleep Neville." She sighed resting her hand on her forehead as if she was fatigued. She had to act with this kid, "But it was nice of you to stop in."  
  
"Kaley..." He began, twisting his fingers around, looking terribly nervous, "Do you think you could...you know...with me?"  
  
"Neville," Missy began, getting truly frustrated. "I never give discounts, and I don't do free."  
  
"But Kaley," He began worriedly, "What about our love?" Missy couldn't let out the wave of laughter inside of her. Love? The headmistress didn't love, let alone Neville Longbottom.  
  
"It's Missy, Neville." She began with an edge to her voice, "And I still don't do free."  
  
Madaam Pomfrey walked in holding a potion in one hand, ready to give it to Missy.  
  
"How could you?!" Missy began suddenly errupting into tears. She had an idea.  
  
"What's wrong Kaley?" The nurse asked soothingly, rubbing her back.  
  
"He..he.." Missy's chest rose and fell through her sobs, "He accused...accused me of being a...a....a hooker..." Missy cried into her pillow. Truth be told, Neville had brought up the fact that maybe she would do him a "favor", but the fact that she was a "favor giver" could be left out.  
  
"You poor thing!" The nurse shot a terrible look at Neville, and shooed him out of the wing. Shouting that he had to clean the bed pans for the next two weeks. Missy made a mental note to get hers extra dirty.  
  
"Here child," Madaam Pomfrey held out a spoon with a potion in it. "It will help you sleep."  
  
"Does it taste horrid?" Missy asked in a childlike tone.  
  
"No," the nurse smiled warmly, "I made sure it didn't."  
  
"Ok.." she said sweetly and slurpped the strawberry tasting liquid off the spoon.  
  
Madaam Pomfrey took the spoon away and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Opening her eyes as she woke, Missy jumped back in shock. It seemed as if every single guy in the whole school was crowded around the sides and foot of her bed. People were shoving people out of the way to get a closer look.  
  
Staring transfixed, at her, directly front and center was Neville.  
  
"How are you feeling Kaley?" he asked eyes wide and sympathetic.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's MISSY! M-I-S-S-Y! Now if you don't mind," she collected herself from the slight outburst, "I have to go to class."  
  
With that she got up and the large group of boys moved out of the way. Making a path for her.  
  
Before she reached the door she turned quickly on her heels, letting her robe show a small part of her leg.  
  
"Later..." She told them seductively, and threw her golden blonde hair over her shoulder, as they all stood open mouthed at the one and only "head"mistress.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly with the occasional bothering from Neville, wanting his free favor. It was finally 5 o'clock and to her delight it was finally Tuesday. That meant it was her weekly "visit" with Harry, her favorite client. They liked to "talk", but most of the time it was Harry doing the "talking" (if you like to call an aray of different...dirty words talking) Missy kept her mouth shut.  
  
So Missy went up to the third floor to her secret closet behind the statue of the warewolf, and waited.  
  
Her closet wasn't anything like the normal janitors closet most people used. It was dimly lit by floating candles and a sofa draped in red velvet sat against the back wall. On the side of the room there was a cabinet filled with many different women in her profession used often. On top of this chest was a little cash register that her clients paid in.  
  
After 15 minutes of waiting and still no Harry, Missy remembered that he had detention with McGonagall all week.  
  
"Bloody hell!" She cursed under her breath. She was jjust going to have to rescue Harry, like she'd done before.  
  
She exited the closet putting her robes on over the sexy langerie she was wearing. She then traveled up many stairs to find McGonagall's office. Along the was she got any stares from first years boys heading back from dinner. Missy suddenly realized her robes had come open on the top and her black lacy bra was very exposed.  
  
Quickly covering herself she found herself standing in front of the office where her Tuesday night lover was imprisoned.  
  
She pushed the door open and put on her act again.  
  
"Professor!! I must take Harry at once! Something happened in the dormitories and-" she quickly took a breath, "THERES NO TIME! Please Professor this can't wait!" Missy put on a tragic look as she saw Malfoy roll his eyes. She ignored him, knowing if she looked, her plan would be ruined. "HURRY!" She screamed, grabbing Harry wrist.  
  
"Oh dear!" McGonagall looked very flustered, "Go Potter now!" Missy and Harry made their way out of the room.  
  
"Do you need any help?" She heard the old professor shout. Missy stuck her head back in the room.  
  
"No!" She told a little too loud.  
  
Missy dragged Harry down the hall frantically, pulling his wrist. When they had turned the corner she dropped the act and pushed him against the wall looking at him seductively.  
  
"I couldn't let you miss your appointment darling, could I?" She breathed in his ear.  
  
"Oh...you are a bad girl aren't you?" Harry smirked planting a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Let's go, I still have a 7 o'clock appointment. No use wasting precious time." So she led him to her closet and set him on the couch. She looked at him with hunger as she placed her lips on his neck.  
  
Harry leaned backwards onto the couch utterly pleased and exhausted. Missy simply wiped her mouth, not looking over joyed, and not looking upset.  
  
"They don't call me the headmistress for nothing you know. Leave the pay in the cash register on your way out."  
  
Harry put his pants back on and put his robes on over that. He left 10 galleons in the little tin box on the way out.  
  
"See you next Tuesday..." he said with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the room.  
  
Missy awoke at 1 in the morning, realizing she had fallen asleep. Her 7 o'clock left her completely tired. Justin Finch-Fletchley was new, and it was really hard trying to deal with someone who was so self concious. Missy sighed as she stepped out of the closet. She held her robes over her arm, closed her eyes, and slid down the wall next to her.  
  
She was so tired. Everynight was getting her tons of money, but it was giving her terrible fatigue and headaches. Missy rolled her eyes at the tiny voice in her head. She stood up and began to make her way to the dorm room.  
  
Missy was walking down the hall, minding her own business when her wrist was grabbed by something in the shadows. She turned quickly, a worried look showing in her features, no one was out wandering in the dark at one in the morning. She struggled to free her wrist, knowing that she souldn't have been walking like that.  
  
"Don't walk with your hands at your sides, you never know who can grab them...." Missy rolled her eyes at her concious again, starting to become frantic. The hold didn't let go. Her arm was suddenly pulled into the dark with the figure. She felt her own body pressed up against another humans. Her hand was held behind her as she could feel the steady heartbeat of her companion. Missy could feel his breath on her neck, as he moved his face closer to hers. She felt his lips press against her neck as she struggled slighty to get away from him. She didn't even know who he was.  
  
"Eksen..." She heard his voice and recognized it in an instant. Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Malfoy..." She swung her arm around his neck, as she kissed him on the lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She knew she could get Malfoy, it was only a matter of time. Malfoy took the hand off her wrist, and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closely to him. He caressed her neck with his soft lips. His hand slowly slipped up her pleated skirt as she giggled softly, and dangerously. He was one excited boy.  
  
"Eksen..." he began between his kisses, "I've always-"  
  
She put her finger on his lips as he pulled back wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Oh Malfoy.." She told him seductively, "You can tell me all about it at your next appointment." She smirked as he pulled away.  
  
"My what?!" He hissed, trying not to make much noise.  
  
"Your appointment Malfoy..." She handed him a business card. "You'll see my times on the card. See ya around..." She walked away as Malfoy stared after, hearing the tiny click of her heels down the Hogwarts hallway.  
  
Missy sat in Potions feeling the eyes of every male in the room on her. She bit her quill trying to think of what ingredients you mixed to get a wart removing potion. She sighed, still biting the quill, trying to think. Wolfs hair and...and... Missy sighed again her mind drifting off. Her eyes darted to a blonde haired boy in the front of the room. Oh, she had gotten him good. He wanted her, and he couldn't deny it. Cha-ching! She vaguely wondered if he would take her up on that offer. As if sensing her eyes Malfoy turned around quickly, finding her staring at him. He smirked as Missy returned the same cool look. She stared back at the test, trying not to let her mind wander, as it always did.  
  
Wolfs hair and...and...oh, this is so hard! Geez.... Missy's mind drifted off again... I wonder what it would be like to snog truly with Draco Malfoy... Is he a good kisser? Oh I don't know, and I don't care...Do I? Gosh, get back to work Missy! Wolf's hair and...and... Does he open his eyes? UGH! Stop thinking about that! Wolf's hair and...and...  
  
"Does he use tongue?" Missy's voice drifted through the silence of the room. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she had said that comment out loud. The entire class looked directly at her, as she tried to laugh it off. The class stared for a moment longer, and suddenly Malfoy burst into laughter. His laughter was contagious because within seconds both Gryffindors and Slytherins were laughing hysterically. The only ones who found no humor were Snape and Missy.  
  
"CLASS!" Snape called out quickly, banging his hand on the desk. "GET BACK TO WORK!" The group of seventh year students shut up in a second and went back to work. The occasional tiny chuckle from Malfoy was the only other interuption.  
  
The bell rang a half hour later and Missy stood up and handed in her test. She brushed against Malfoy who let out another small laugh. She shot him a dark look, and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Ms. Eksen..." Snape began, leaning on his desk, "We must talk." The rest of the class left the room leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"Ms.Eksen I-"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I was thinking of a movie, and suddenly the line just burst out of my mouth! Honestly, scout's honor!" Missy held up her hand, trying to get out of a detention with him.  
  
"No, no..." He told her in a warm soothing voice that gave Missy chills. Snape never talked like that. "I wanted to take to you about your occupation." He folded his arms as she looked at him strangely.  
  
"Occupation? Well I do want to become a Auror, but whatever-" Snape cut her off.  
  
"No." He laughed warmly scaring the crap out of Missy, "I mean your occupation now."  
  
"What?" She asked, seriously getting nervous and grossed at the same time. Either he was here to punish her for being a headmistress, or he wanted her to be his headmistress. And at the tone of his voice, Missy believed it to be the latter.  
  
"You know..." He began, placing a hand on her bare arm, "Missy..."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Professor." She told him hearing the nervousness in her voice. She felt ready to puke. Missy made her way to the door.  
  
"1000 galleons and a passing grade in Potions." Missy stopped short of the door. With a thousand galleons she could buy a house, a car, and quite being a headmistress all together.  
  
"How long?" She asked, turning on her heels. She couldn't believe the words tumbling from her mouth. Was she serious?  
  
"Just one night, one hour, thats it." Missy crossed her arms considering. It was one night, and then she would never be bothered again. She looked him over trying to make up her mind.  
  
"I'll think about it." She told him slowly, and continued to the door.  
  
"2000 galleons." Missy stopped, and looked at him again. She almost threw up at her next words.  
  
"How's Friday at 9 for you?"  
  
Missy walked out of the Potions room, hands at her side, rolling her eyes. How stupid could she be? She had two days to get over the nausiating feeling in her stomach, or she wouldn't exactly be the best of hostesses. Missy hit herself in the forehead, knowing she was in a hole she couldn't get out of. Snape, of all people.... sick, nasty, greasy, perverted Severus Snape... UGH!  
  
Missy was suddenly shoved against a wall, by a person unknown. She felt his strong hands pinning her shoulders to the wall behind. Lips pressed against hers as she opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter. She heard a small laugh from her companion as he pulled away.  
  
"I use tongue." Malfoy turned around and walked down the rest of the Potions hallway as Missy was the one left staring after him.  
  
The two days passed by too fast for Missy's liking. It was already the dreaded Friday where she would have to do the nasty with the nasty.  
  
"Is 2000 galleons really worth it?" she caught herself thinking, making her way to the closet. It was to be 9:00 in about 15 minutes and Missy was frantically trying to find an excuse not to do it. But then she thought of a big house living with Harry... making babies...  
  
So she suited up in her sexy lingerie again and waited on the couch for her... uh... customer. She shuddered at the thought of what was about to happen.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Snape was putting more grease in his hair (if possible) to slick it back and make it "look good". When he was done making himself look greasy, he made his way down to the closet where a very nervous girl lay waiting.  
  
When he left his office, a girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson came out from behind a statue by Snape's door and followed him quietly up the stairs. She also had the same profession as Missy, and they were always competing for business. But by far Missy was winning this war of the whores.  
  
When Snape reached the closet he opened it slowly to see Missy waiting on the couch in hardly anything and looking at him seductively. Snape felt something move in his trousers. Boing!  
  
He started to take his robes off and said "It''ll only hurt a little...."  
  
Missy took a sharp breath in trying to hold back a huge wave of laughter, and a cry of agony. She was about to go all out of him of all people.  
  
When he dropped his pants Missy's eyes widened in shock at the large....  
  
BANG!  
  
The door of the closet burst open and a very angry looking Pansy stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"How dare you steal my client! That's breaking the rules! We agreed that we wouldn't steal each others men. AND HE'S MY MAN!" she screamed having a fit and stomping her foot.  
  
"Excuse me? HE was the one who asked ME. Do you think I want to sleep with this slimy git? And this is my turf! Don't you go frontin' in my grill girlfriend or I bust a cap in yo ass!" Missy was ready for a cat fight... anything to delay sleeping with her gross potions professor.  
  
"Oh shoot... I'm scared now..." said Pansy sarcastically. "Let's take this outside bitch!"  
  
"Bring it." Said missy doing the "Z" snap in front of Pansy's face.  
  
"Oohh I'm shaken' in my Lug's Boots." said Pansy as they circled around each other with Snape cowering in the corner of the closet very naked.  
  
"You mean skanking?! You dirty little hoe." Spat Missy.  
  
"Oohh! You little hooker." Growled Pansy aggressively.  
  
"Feisty are we?" Missy laughed.  
  
"You think you can come around here talking smack about me?" Pansy asked angrily.  
  
"I can talk all the smack about you I want. This is my turf girl." Missy continued to circle staring coldly at the hooker in front of her.  
  
"You ask my pimp and he tell you up straight my milkshakes better dan yours girl..." Pansy told her cooly.  
  
"Yeah lets see how ballsy you are when we take this outside. Look at chyou, siting song lyrics... riiiiight."  
  
"You ask any man ova here about me, and he'll tell you my milkshake blows him away. And my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Pansy was getting annoying now.  
  
"WHAT THE FRIK IS A MILKSHAKE?" She looked at Snape, who still lay cowering, what looked like in fear of the two prostitutes. "You know what a milkshake is?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"You shut yo trap-" Pansy spat suddenly, "You good fo nothing pimp of a Professor. Ready to sleep with anything with a vagina."  
  
"I can have whoever I want, and don't you dare go bringin' him inta this." Missy stared to circle with Pansy again. "You get all the ones who got nothing else to do. They only get me by appointment... or if you suck balls.... Oh, excuse me, if you suck balls badly."  
  
"The one's you gets don't got enough bling to make me happy!" Pansy thought of her comeback quickly as it rolled off her tongue. "How much you charge any way? A half a sickle? A knut?"  
  
"More than you get off any man." Missy told calmly.  
  
"I get 5 galleons." Pansy told in the same cool tone.  
  
"Shoot, I sure thought yous was worth less than that. But I guess you get what you pay for." Missy smirked.  
  
"Dats right. I ain't no sleezbag hoe like you who charges way moe than she's wurth, piece of trash."  
  
"I'm the piece of trash? 5 galleons is pocket change ova hir. What are you some skant?" Missy realized she said the wrong word.  
  
"Skant?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Skank." Missy corrected with an edge.  
  
"You can't even talk yo mouth is so dirrty. You's a dirrty, dirrty hoe."  
  
"Shoot, whore, you runnin' outta insults. 'Cuz that sucked." Missy smiled curtly.  
  
"Yeah, but at least they can't do it for my momma fo' free. Oh, snap, what now hoe?"  
  
Missy stood in her spot, getting incredibly pissed off. Pansy was truly getting on her nerves. All she wanted to do was leave the two of them in that room so they could have fun doing heady things.  
  
"I ain't seen no boyz come 'round to ur closet in some time Missy You runnin' outta bribes?"  
  
"I seen many, yous just blind. They's just so damn tired after they get through wid me, they stay fo' hours."  
  
"Riiiight." Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't be seein' too many guys at ur place hoe. Shoot, I got moe ice than the north pole, and what have you got, nothing." Missy shot a dirty look at Pansy who just returned it with a smirk.  
  
"I got ice." Pansy told quietly.  
  
"Shoot, prove it." Missy told her, with a laugh.  
  
"Both nipple's pierced with real ice!" Pansy quickly flashed Missy showing her the nipple jewelry she had. Snape's name was written in rhinestones.  
  
"That's nothing." Missy shook her head.  
  
"You just can't see it cuz you ain't got yo' granny glasses on. OH!" Pansy commented herself on the insult.  
  
"I don't need no granny glasses. But you sure need sunglasses when yo' look at my ice." Missy did another "Z" snap.  
  
"Sure... Keep dreamin'..."  
  
"I ain't wastin' my time on you anymore hoe. I got betta things to do. I'm out." Missy made her way to the door.  
  
"Yeah come back when you got some real insults." Missy walked out of the closet. "Hoe."  
  
She couldn't help but let out a yell as soon as she had gotten out of the closet.  
  
"Nasty, annoying, sick, perverted, heady, freakin' cow." Missy was mumbling under her breath, staring at the floor. "I wish she would just fall off a cliff, into a huge bucket of ugly potion, not that she needs to, I mean, she is already. UGH!" She ran head on into someone and was knocked to the floor. Missy looked up, flustered, partly from the fact she was about to do the nasty with Snape, and Pansy walking in on them, and then they got into a huge fight, and partly because she had run into someone. Malfoy stood towering over her, arms crossed with a smirk.  
  
"Might want to watch where you are going Missy." He spoke her name cooly as it rolled out of his mouth.  
  
"Get away from me you sick pervert." Missy growled and stood up.  
  
"Sick pervert? I'm the sick pervert? Who just about played hooker for greasboy over there." Malfoy still looked at her with that evil smirk.  
  
"I'm sure he's a lot better than you little woody." She tried to contain her anger, but she could hear the coldness in her voice.  
  
"Right, Snape's better than me." Draco told her with a laugh, "Snape hasn't been laid by anyone other than Pansy in the whole seven year's she's been here. And before that it was a total of 10 years without a woman."  
  
"How in the hell do you know that?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Heard it from Pansy. She told me about it once when they were in a 'fight'." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, why are we having this conversation? Because if you don't mind, I would truly like to go back to the common room and scrub my skin until it all falls off." Missy turned to leave.  
  
"What do you have planned for Wednesday night?" Draco asked after the retreating hooker.  
  
"Nothing....And I don't plan to anyway. By then I don't think I will have the image of the naked cowering Snape in the corner out of my head." A thought dawned on Missy. "Did you just ask me for an appointment?" She turned around quickly, and found no one there. Only the empty Hogwart's corridor she had walked down many times before.  
  
Tuesday night she was somewhat recovered, but still had Pansy's annoying voice stuck in her head.  
  
"You hoe!" It screamed as Missy made her way to the closet around 4:45. Well the voice was right, she was a hoe, and a rich hoe at that. Snape had still paid her a fourth of what he planned to. Just because the whole fight between Pansy and Missy had lasted 15 minutes. She was 500 galleons richer. Oh how it paid to be a Prostitute.  
  
Missy continued walking to the closet, and found the door somewhat ajar. She heard very bizzarre noises coming from the room. There were two voices she couldn't make out. The only people who knew where the room was were her clients, who were all males so the two voices didn't make sense. She suddenly thought of how Pansy had followed Snape into the room, so she now knew where it was. Missy's blood boiled with anger. Pansy was using her closet, for other business. Missy clenched her teeth and swung the door open.  
  
"PANSY I AM-" She suddenly stopped, staring at the sight in front of her. Two people lying on top of eachother in an extreme snogging session. They both looked at the same time. To say the least, it was not what she had expected. Harry sat on the couch, no shirt, and pants unbuttoned. His hair was flying around and his glasses sat on the table beside him. And who other than Malfoy laid on top of him. No shirt, hair a mess, and pants thrown off onto the floor. Their bodies were sweaty and dripping, their mouth's bright red. Both of them were panting as Malfoy's face was dangerously close to Harry's. She could see Harry's hair moving from the hot breath of Malfoy. Both of them looked completely shocked, if that was what you wanted to call it. Missy took another look at the two of them as Malfoy rolled off of Harry, running to throw his pants on.  
  
"Oh my god Missy!" Harry finally caught his tongue as Missy could see the horror in his eyes, "I didn't think you would be here this early, I mean...." he looked at her again.  
  
"Oh GOD!" Missy ran out of the room with her hand clenched over her mouth, ready to puke. Draco ran out the door after her, but couldn't catch up.  
  
"MISSY!" He shouted, trying to get her to turn around, "EKSEN!" It was no use, Missy was on the verge of tears as well as on the verge of throwing up. The image of a practically naked Draco laying on top of a half naked Harry with his tongue down his throat, kept showing in her head. Over and over again the image played as she held her lunch. Missy continued to run, putting on no act, just running, as fast as she could down the corridor. Her sexy langerie was still in her hand when she ran into someone. Missy looked up from the floor to see a very happy looking Neville. He was smiling s dangerous smile as he grabbed her by the wrist and flung her into the nearest empty classroom. She stared at him bewildered as he threw himself in her.  
  
"NEVILLE!" She screamed, pushing his face away from her's on the floor. He continued ot try and kiss her. "GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled as Neville was lifted off by a strong hand. Missy shook her head and sat up on her elbows to see who her savior was. But who she saw wasn't a savior at all. Snape held Neville back by the collar as Missy stood up.  
  
"Uh..." She looked at the floor, not knowing what to make of this show. "Thanks Professor."  
  
"I have a propostion. And I didn't take this thing off you to save you." Snape spoke in a cold tone that was dangerously close to seductive.  
  
"Well..." She stared at him not knowing what to say.  
  
"For a total of 5000 galleons you will complete a threesome."  
  
"A excuse me?" Missy stared in disbelief at the motly duo in front of her. Snape and Neville, threesome? It didn't make sense. It was just....wrong!  
  
"A threesome Ms. Eksen." He told her as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact it was so out of the ordinary Missy had to make sure he was serious.  
  
"How do I know you'll pay up?" She asked in a dangerous seductive tone.  
  
Snape moved out of the way, to show a pile of thousands of galleons. He gestured to them.  
  
"All 5000 right there. It is either take it now or never Ms. Eksen." Missy stared at the large pile and suddenly had the image of Harry and Malfoy stuck in her head again.  
  
"Oh come here Neville. You sex machine you...." She gestured towards Neville with her finger.  
  
In the middle of the wonderful threesome, Missy was struck with an idea.  
  
"OH!" She screamed, while working with Snape, "I AM A WHORE!"  
  
Made by the wonderful Emily Bellinger & Emily Coleman

Yes Emily and me(also my name is emily) made this for our friends birthday because she is the headmistress... and actualy after we gave this to her we found out that she was not the headmisstress but actualy the prefect prostitute... so we messed up there but oh well... i umm hope you enjoyed this quite .."interesting" story of ours. Oh and the parts with Snape and his "friend"... all me. No one will ever be able to understand my mind besides God. So all i have to say now is review or ill bite you!


End file.
